Tease
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is the sequel to 'Bootylicious'. Vegeta's wild imagination sets him up for dissapointment when his lust cravings are denied! Oh boy! Whats a Saiya-jin no Ouji to do? read and find out.
1. The Heat is On!

Dicslaimer: I don't own DBZ, stop rubbing it in. :(  
  
  
A/N: I gave it some thought and I decided that I SHOULD make a continuation to Bootylicious. This is where Vegeta's cravings for Bulma get stronger. Can he last? Find out.  
  
  
Read Bootylicious before you read this. You'd better understand!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The Heat is On!  
  
  
  
A couple of days after the party, Bulma was exsausted. With her new responsibilty and all. Being President of Capsule Corporation wasn't all it's cracked up to be. She was always busy, and she never had as much time to herself as she had had at one time. It's a Saturday Morning. Bulma sttill asleep in bed. Suddenly she awoke to an explosion. She pushed the explosion aside and went back to asleep only to have HIM enter her room. She wished HE would leave her alone for once. Even under the covers, Bulma could feel Vegeta's eyes on her body. This was now a habit. Ever since that party, Vegeta was ALWAYS staring at her. It was begining to get on her nerves. She wished that HE would just leave. So much for wishing.  
  
  
"Woman! Get up! The damn machine is broken AGAIN!"  
  
  
"I'm not going to fix you your damn machine." Bulma shouted back.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Do you know what day it is?"  
  
  
"No and I don't care." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"It's a Saturday. I don't work today. You're just going to have to wait till Monday."  
  
  
"When is that?" Vegeta asked as if he cared.  
  
  
" 2 days."  
  
  
"I'll do no such thing!"  
  
  
Vegeta stalked towards Bulma's bed and began to tug on Bulma's covers. The covers came lower and lower. Bulma grabbed them just in time to cover herself.  
  
  
"Geez! I'm in my underwear. I'll fix yu're damn machine. Happy Now!"  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and left Bulma's room and went downstairs to make something edible. Bulma shoved the remaining covers off of her and went to her closet and got dressed. She decided she would wear a baby blue halter top and white capri's. She went to her vanity mirror and decided what to do with her hair. She got rid of the 'fro weeks ago. Today, she was going to wear her hair out. Bulma got up and stalked downstairs only to be greeted by a plate piled with skeletons of some kind of animal. Obviously Vegeta had breakfast. She discarded the plate of garbage and went to her lab for her tool kit.   
  
  
When she got there, she couldn't find it. So she decided she would take a hunch and see if HE had it. She went outside to the backyard and like she predicted, HE had them. He was leaning against the Gravity Chamber. His arms crossed over his chest, his infamous scowl upon his face, and my tool box beside him. Bulma wanted to get on his case for taking my stuff but Bulma decided it was useless. Bulma wasn't in the mood for their usual insulting, especially with the way he has been acting lately. Bulma just shot him an evil glare, and continued on her search of what exactly Vegeta destroyed.   
  
  
Bulma found the place. She had to fix a place that was right under the machine. Bulma got on her knees and went under neath. While Bulma was fixing the Gravity Chamber, Bulma could feel HIS gaze roaming all over her body. Vegeta's behavior was freaking her out. Once she was finished fixing the machine, Bulma got up from off the ground and darted into the kitchen. Once away from the Saiya-jin's gaze she released a long awaited sigh of relief. Bulma then decided to get her breakfast. Bulma didn't even notice that her mother was in the room with her. She was to deep in thought.  
  
  
"Bulma dear you don't look so good. Are you ok?" Mrs. Briefs asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
"Yeah mom I'm fine. There's just something on my mind."  
  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
  
"Well.... ever since the party in my honor, Vegeta has been starring at me alot lately."  
  
  
"Oh he just thinks you're attractive."  
  
  
"Yeah Right!" Bulma laughed.  
  
  
"I'm being honest. Why else would he be looking at you?"  
  
  
"I don't know? Maybe there's something wrong with me."  
  
  
"No. He likes you. How about we make a wager."  
  
  
"On what?" Bulma asked suspiciously.  
  
  
"I bet $50 that Vegeta will crack if you play a few mind games with him. Yeah, that's it. Just seduce him a little bit and he'll be jelly in you're hands."  
  
  
"You think so?"  
  
  
"Oh Absolutely."  
  
  
"I don't know....nah! It's too impossible."  
  
  
"Very well. But the bet's still open."  
  
  
"Alright." Bulma agreed.  
  
  
Bulma finished her breakfast and was on her way to her lab when the house shook. It was caused by an explosion. But from what. Once the mini quake ended, Bulma calmed her mother down. She was running all over the place. Bulma then peaked out of the window and saw that the Gravity Chamber was still in one piece. Where did that come from? Just then, Dr. Briefs walked in, charred and singed, and smokin.  
  
  
"Dad what happened?"  
  
  
"I was working on a experiment in my lab when I acidentally caused an explosion." Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
"Well that's not to bad." Bulma guessed.  
  
  
"That's not all. The explosion disabled the Air Condition System."  
  
  
"Nani???" Mrs. Briefs and Bulma questioned.  
  
  
"How long will it take to be repaired?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Possibly 4 to 7 days."  
  
  
"Nani??" Mrs. Briefs and Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Forget it. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
  
Bulma, filled with frustration and confusion went upstairs and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next chapter, Bulma plays mind games with Vegeta without even realizing it, or does she. How long until Vegeta cracks. You'll find out once I get 5 - 10 chapters. Ja ne' 


	2. Melting Ice Creams and Wet Dreams

Dicslaimer: I don't own DBZ, stop rubbing it in. :(  
  
  
A/N: I gave it some thought and I decided that I SHOULD make a continuation to Bootylicious. This is where Vegeta's cravings for Bulma get stronger. Can he last? Find out.  
  
  
Read Bootylicious before you read this. You'd better understand!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Melting Ice Creams and Wet Dreams  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up in a horrible mood. It was freaking hot. She felt like she was in an oven. Bulma went to her closet and put on the shortest pair of shorts she could find, along with a tank top which was REALLY loose and no bra. She wanted to be as relaxed as possible. She went down stairs for a midnight snack, hoping no one else was down there. Hoping never got her anywhere. Bulma entered quietly and saw the saiya-jin prince cleaning out the fridge. Bulma tried to be as quiet as possible. Damn saiya-jin hearing.  
  
  
"What's with you being quiet?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
  
"Nothing. I'm just trying not to disturb anybody in this house. It's a little thing called caring. Something the likes of you wouldn't understand!" Bulma shot back.  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and sat down at the table with basically everything edible he culd place his hands on in his arms. Bulma went to the freezer, enjoying it's cool effect, then she got some ice cream and placed it on a cone and sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen. She grabbed a magazine to read. She needed something to take her attention from the saiya-jin prince. She began to read, unbenounced to her that the saiy-jin was watching her eagerly.  
  
  
*Damn that woman for being so damn appealing. I wish I COULD blast her. Then I would be able to live without thinking about her* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
The heat was getting to everyone, especially Bulma's ice creame. The ice creame began to melt and a trail of it went down Bulma's fingers. She silently cursed to herself. Since it was a little she began to lick the ice cream off. The Prince tried to contian himself.  
  
  
*Why? Why can't these thoughts leave me be. Not only does the woman have to lick it off like some wild animal but it has to be my favorite flavor...chocolate. I can't lick it off. I can't* The prince thought to himself.  
  
  
Bulma licked all the ice cream off and got up to clean up the mess. Bulma got a sponge and cleared the countertop of objects. She bent down and began to clean the countertop.  
  
  
*Oh Shit! Why? I've gotta get out of hear soon. But they look so good... No!! I can't be thinking like this. This is retarded. Who cares if they look really really.... ARG!!!* The prince thought to himself while staring at Bulma's breasts. Her shirt was loose remember. Vegeta got up and stomped up the stairs to his room and went back to sleep.  
  
  
*What was that all about?* Bulma thought. She dismissed the idea, cleaned up the area, and went back upstairs to sleep. She went to her room and opened her balcony doors. She was going to sleep in her clothes. She turned her fan on and fell fast asleep. She began to dream about useless yet beautiful things not Vegeta.  
  
  
  
~ dream ~  
  
  
"Oh man! I spilled ice cream all over my hands. What's a baka woman to do?"  
  
  
"I can help you."  
  
  
"How?" Bulma asked stupidly.  
  
  
Vegeta knealt down and began to lick her fingers softly.  
  
  
"Mmmmmm. That feels sooo good Vegeta."  
  
  
Vegeta continued to clean her fingers while Bulma made moans to herself. Once he was finished Bulma picked up the remains of the cone and poured the chocolatey melted mixture all over her breasts.  
  
  
"Oops... you missed a spot."  
  
  
"Don't worry. I'll clean it off of you quickly."  
  
  
"No No...take you're time." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"As you wish."  
  
  
Vegeta knealt down and began to lick Bulma's breasts while she moaned into the night air.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
~ in reality ~  
  
  
  
Bulma had gotten up and entered Vegeta's room wondering why he was making noises in his sleep.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Did I miss another spot?"  
  
  
"Vegeta wake up!"  
  
  
"Damn you woman. What do you want?"  
  
  
"You're damn moaning woke me up. Keep it down!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Bulma exited Vegeta's room and went back to her room for some sleep. Vegeta fell back onto his pillow and sighed. Oh how he wished that that dream were real. It felt so real. Hours passed and Vegeta still hadn't gone back to sleep. He kept debating wether to take her now or later. He rose to his feet and went to Bulma's door. He tried to open it but it was locked. So he decided to enter her room through the balcony doors. He flew out of his window and went onto Bulma's balcony.  
  
  
Her doors were unlocked and wide open. Vegeta walked in and was greeted to her smell. He enjoyed it. He looked to her bed and saw her asleep. She didn't have the covers covering her. They were discarded on the floor. He watched as her nipples would pierce through her tank. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she silently took. He crept to the side of her bed. He was just about to take her when she rolled over in his direction. He darted out of the doors. He looked around the corner only to see it was a false alarm. He re-entered her room and reunited to her side of her bed.   
  
  
He brought his gloved fingers to her lips. Even throug the material he could tell they felt wonderful. He knealt down on the floor and starred at her. He brought his face closer to hers. Then his lips touched hers. Her soft warm lips enticed him. He was about to slip his tounge into her mouth when he decided it would be best to leave. What if she caught him. She would rub it in. He snuck out of her room, fell back onto his bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that. Things begin to get more interesting in the next chapter. All I need is 5 - 10 chapters. Thanx! :) 


	3. Looks ARE everything!

Dicslaimer: I don't own DBZ, stop rubbing it in. :(  
  
  
A/N: I gave it some thought and I decided that I SHOULD make a continuation to Bootylicious. This is where Vegeta's cravings for Bulma get stronger. Can he last? Find out.  
  
  
Read Bootylicious before you read this. You'd better understand!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Looks ARE everything!  
  
  
  
The days went by slowly. It was now the 4th day of the "Dad busted the air conditioning, so we all must suffer" thing. Bulma decided she would use the heat to her advantage. Vegeta was coming out of the Gravity Chamber only to shut his stomach up. Bulma decided it would be a nice time to sit in the sun half naked, in Vegeta's opinion. Doesn't she realize what she's doing to me? Vegeta thought. Vegeta stood infront of her with a look of confusion and disgust on his face. That was covering what he was really feeling.  
  
  
"Vegeta, You mind moving. I'm trying to get a tan."  
  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
  
Vegeta only came there to get an up-close look of her. She was wearing a white string bikini. This was torture. She had those infernal covers on her eyes (sun glasses) and her hair was in soft blue covers. If only she knew what she was doing to me. Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Why the hell are you're lips blue? Are you dying? cause if that's the case then I'd be glad to bury you!" Vegeta insulted.  
  
  
"No! Vegeta, It's from some candy I'm eating."  
  
  
"Damn human sweets. Waste of time. " Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma ignored Vegeta's ranting and pulled out what she called candy. It was in the shape of a baby bottle, only it was smaller, and filled with blue powder, and the nipple was candy. Vegeta wished he had left cause what that woman did inticed him. She stuck the damn thing in her mouth, then dipped it in the powder, shook it, then sucked on it. Vegeta watched eagerly as Bulma had fun with the tip. Vegeta's groin tightened.  
  
  
"Woman... w-what the hell are you doing?"  
  
  
"It's Baby Bottle Pop. It's candy, what do you expect me to do with it." Bulma asked.  
  
  
*I have a few suggestions* Vegeta thought in the back of his mind.  
  
  
"I guess the candy matches your behavior."  
  
  
"What do YOU mean?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
  
"You're baking in the sun on purpose, insult me daily, and you're wearing a sling shot."  
  
  
"Since when did my insults effect you? Second, I'm getting a tan so I'll be darker, and Third I didn't know you paid attention to what I wear."  
  
  
Damn woman hit a spot she shouldn't have. Damn emotions. Vegeta began to blush then he went to go take a shower. He needed something to calm him down. He was in the shower for about 2 hours. That woman never left his mind. He was begining to daydream....  
  
  
  
~ fantasy ~  
  
  
Vegeta's in the shower minding his bussiness when SHE came in.  
  
  
"Woman, what the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
  
"I thought that because I was hot and sticky too, I could join you." Bulma said sweetly.  
  
  
"Why would I want you to join me?"  
  
  
"Please Vegeta, can you first help me with my sling shot?"  
  
  
"My Pleasure." Vegeta whispered in Vegeta's ear.  
  
  
The woman walked into the shower with me. I continued to take the sling shot off her body slowly.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, i'm so dirty." Bulma moaned.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Vegeta".  
  
  
  
~ in reality ~  
  
  
  
Bulma had walked passed the bathroom and heard Vegeta moaning AGAIN! She banged on the door lighty and called for him.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Yes my sweet?"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't even realize what he was saying. Bulma began to fall out laugh.  
  
  
* I didn't know I was effecting him this much. Maybe I SHOULD play mind games with him.* Bulma thought.   
  
  
Bulma began to yell at Vegeta....   
  
  
"Hey Vegeta! I'd tell you to get a room, but you already have that covered. So since you have a room, how good AM I?". Bulma was rewarded with a growl.   
  
  
The shower stopped, and the door flung open. Vegeta had a towel around his waist and a evil glare on his face.  
  
  
"Woman I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
"Well by the sounds you were making in there, who could tell. So will you answer my question.... how was I?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and brushed pass Bulma roughly. Bulma chuckled to herself and decided she would take a swim in the pool. She grabbed a few towels and went to the pool. The pool was in the shade, and it was a soft breeze. Bulma dipped her toe into the water to test it's temerature. It was perfect. Bulma dived in and began to swim around. She then jumped onto a floating bed and she continued to get a tan. Vegeta watched from the trees. Licking his lips every so often. His eyes never left Bulma.  
  
  
*You fool! Stop staring at her. This must end, but she looks so good* Vegeta thought bitterly to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta debated in his mind wether to jump in the pool and take her then and there or leave quietly.   
  
  
*I'm not going to degrade myself for a woman*  
  
  
Vegeta flew out of the trees and to his gravity room. He needed to concentrate on something equally important to him. His training. His lust for Bulma will wait till another time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3. Lemon next! Vegeta hushes the urges once and for all! You'll love the lemon. But please, Review like there's no tommorow people! Ja ne' 


	4. Watch...Set...Rinse?

Dicslaimer: I don't own DBZ, stop rubbing it in. :(  
  
  
A/N: I gave it some thought and I decided that I SHOULD make a continuation to Bootylicious. This is where Vegeta's cravings for Bulma get stronger. Can he last? Find out.  
  
  
Read Bootylicious before you read this. You'd better understand!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Watch...Set...Rinse?  
  
  
  
Day 6, and the air conditioning system STILL wasn't fixed, thanks to Dr. Briefs. Today of all days, was 110 degrees. Bulma was to hot to work in her lab. So she decided she would take a cold shower. There were only 3 showers in the house. Bulma went to the one on her parents side of CC. She knocked on the door, onyl to hear her father singing in the shower. She then went to the shower that was in the basement and discovered her mother using that. Bulma then snuck to her shower. Bulma felt uncomfortable using it after discovering what Vegeta DOES there. Bulma tried to open the door and discovered the door was locked.  
  
  
"Who's in there?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Who do you think woman?"  
  
  
"I wasn't expecting YOU in there. Don't you have some training to do or something?"  
  
  
"As hot as it is? Even I have my own limits woman. Have you lost you're damn mind?"  
  
  
"No I haven't. I can't take this anymore. I finding SOMEWHERE to get cool. At this point I don't care!" Bulma shouted throught the house.  
  
  
Bulma grabbed some towels and hopped into her car. She wasn't going to wait for a shower to get free. She went acroos town to a Bath House, only to discover that it was all full. Some people's showers were broken, or they didn;t pay the water bill, or they're showers were being used. Bulma even more pissed, was driving back to Capsule Corp when she passed a park. She looked at it and thought she'd take a small walk. With her bag of ecsesories, she took a walk in the shade. She began to feel a little better.  
  
  
She then walked back to her car and drove to Capsule Corp. She got out of the car and checked back on everybody. The showers were STILL being used. Bulma then took ANOTHER walk and entered a part of the park that she didn't know about, more like no one knew about. She feared she would get lost, but she furthered on. She then stopped and spotted a large lake. She then moved some trees out of the way and discovered a small waterfall at right above the lake. She was so desperate for relief that she began to strip all her clothes off and she hopped into the lake. It was cold, infact really cold. Bulma was so happy. Shegot under the waterfall and began to relax.  
  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...............  
  
  
  
  
"Woman? Woman! Where the hell are you!" Vegeta screamed thought CC.  
  
  
Vegeta bagen to concentrate and he searched for Bulma's ki. He left Capsule Corp and took the same route that Bulma took. He sniffed the area and picked up her scent. He followed it until he came to a lake. he looked at the ground and found some towels scattered about. He looked to a nearby huge rock and saw her clothes neatly folded on it, including her undergarments. Vegeta gulped then brushed the tress out of his face. There she was. Under a waterfall, wet, naked, all his. Vegeta licked his lips then stoped his thoughts.  
  
  
*Kami man. Stop thinking of here this way. She's just a stupid woman with....* Vegeta couldnt' finish his thought. He looked on in awe as Bulma's hands went through her hair, the water slided down her sleek body, how ner nipples were hard due o the cold water effect, and Bulma's mouth partly opened, recieving water every once in a while for a drink. Vegeta's groin tightened.  
  
  
*She's just a stupid woman with* Vegeta gulped* something I want*  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it any more. He took his clothes off and sneaked into the water. Bulma's hands were above her head, masaging her scalp. Vegeta sneaked up behind her, admiring her soft skin, and the small of her back. He then rised from the water. He brought his hands infront of Bulma from behind. Due to the water running, Bulma couldn't hear Vegeta's movements. Bulma's eyes were closed, taking in the peace that the lake and waterfall brought.   
  
  
Vegeta brought his hands to Bulma's breasts and held them gently. Bulma jumped and tried to move but Vegeta held her chest possesivly. Bulma readhed behind her and traced Vegeta's widow's peak and his flame like hair. Vegeta then brought Bulma closer to his body. Bulma felt him. he felt his longing for her. She froze. She stroked Vegeta side softly, almost scared. Vegeta began to nible on Bulma neck and earlobe. Bulma pressed herself closer to Vegeta's hard toned chest. She felt Vegeta's arousal and blushed. Vegeta brought his mouth to Bulma's ear and whispered "I've waiting long enough for this. I'll show you how YOU were!"   
  
  
Bulma knew what he meant. Vegeta was refering to the question Bulma asked when she caught him in the shower ^.^ . Bulma nodded softly. Vegeta turned Bulma around and looked her in the eye. Vegeta then kissed her for all he was worth. He savored the taste of Bulma's mouth, and what the waterfall's water brought to her. It almost made her mouth even sweeter if it were possible. Bulma plnged her tounge into Vegeta's mouth, amazed of Vegeta's gentleness. Bulma wrapped her armas around Vegeta's nek and deepened the kiss. Vegeta pulled away. Bulma glared at him, but then pushed Bulma softly against the wall of the waterfall.   
  
  
Vegeta then sank down into the waters depths. Bulma scanned the area trying to find his loction. Then she felt him pick her up and wrap her legs around his neck. Vegeta plunged his tounge into Bulma's womanhood. Bulma released moans and screams of pleasure. Vegeta continued his torture for a few more moments then rose up from the water and licked his lips hungrily. Bulma thought that was the most sexiest thing she could have ever seen a man do.   
  
  
Then Vegeta lifted Bulma and wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted into her. Bulma's screams brought a smile to Vegeta's voice. They both finnaly got what they wanted. Vegeta enjoyed Bulma screaming his name repeatedly. vegeta continued to thrust into Bulma fiercly. Then he let out a growl and gave one last thrust. He looked into Bulma's face and kissed her softly on the forhead. Bulma and Vegeta panted to each other and enjoyed the comfort that the waterfall brought.  
  
  
"So...was the real thing better than doing it by yourself?" Bulma asked playfully. Vegeta continued to kiss her face.  
  
  
"I suppose you WERE right."  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma held each other and let the water pour down on them. It was growing dark and Bulma and Vegeta gathered their things and getting ready to leave. They headed back to Capsule Corp to not only be greeted by food but also air conditioning.  
  
  
"Bulma honey, where were you? I was looking for you tell you that I was done using the shower." Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
Bulma looked to Vegeta then replied "I found another place to shower" Vegeta grined to himself.  
  
  
Bulma then walked to her mother and handed her a crisp $50 bill.  
  
  
"What's this for Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"For our little wager. Thanks for the tease."  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked in amazement as Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him up stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. How was it. Please tell me what you thought of it. Please. Arigatou fot the reviews so far.! Ja ne'  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
